Generally WC powder is produced in most cases by solid state reaction in which W powder and solid state carbon powder are mixed and carbonized at high temperature. However, the prior art method users a start material in solid state and so requires mixing and milling process. Also the process is complicated due to many steps in the process of oxidized W, and time consuming due to the interaction between solid state materials in the growth of WC powder.
Meanwhile, liquid state methods have been used to produce fine powder of WC/Co by spray-drying solution including W and Co by using water-soluble metal base. However, these methods require many complicated process. Also further, with these types of methods, there are limitations in producing ultra-fine powder of 0.1 μm or less due to the growth of WC powder in the carbonizing heat treatment.